Camp Kliane
by XxKlaineforeverxX
Summary: 10 year old Kurt and 11 year old Blaine meet at a joint camp that has cheerleading and football. How will the boys friendship blossom and will they last past the two weeks they have?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Football/Cheerleading Camp

"Daddy? Are you mad at me for going to cheerleading camp?" 10-year old Kurt asked his father, Burt, as they stood in line for the sign up sheet. Today was the first day of the cheerleading and football day camps. It lasted two weeks and went from 10:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m.

"No Kurt, it is okay. I just don't want the guys to pick on you is all... They do it enough already." Even though Kurt didn't know it himself yet, Burt knew that there was a huge possibility that his son was homosexual. He didn't have a problem with it as he wife, Elizabeth, had told him a little over two years ago, right before she passed from cancer, that she had the same hunch and for Burt not to be surprised if Kurt was, in fact, gay. He saw so much of his wife in Kurt and loved his son so much that he knew he wouldn't care.

After getting through the line, Kurt saw a couple girls from his grade were also here for camp sowhen he went to play with them, Burt left his son to be on his own, promising to be back later to pick him up.

Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were Kurt's best and only friends at school aside from Finn who doesn't show he is Kurt's friend so as to stay with the "cool kids". At least he wasn't like Dave who had made fun of Kurt a couple times. He didn't understand why but Dave would alwas call Kurt 'Lady Face'... he didn't know what that meant but it seemed wierd.

Couch Sylvester explained that at the end of the two weeks, they would have a mini football game and we would be cheerleading in it. Split up into two teams, Kurt was the only boy there but he Had Mercedes and Quinn. Brit and Santana were on the other side. The assistant coach, Emma Pillsberry, taught them a couple different chants and a bit of game day's routine. It was easy but very fun for Kurt who loved having fun with the girls.

Before long, it was lunch hour which they shared with the football camp. Kurt grabbed his powerpuff lunchbox and sat down under a tree to eat. After a while a football boy came over and sat next to him, gripping a 101 Dalmations lunch box. "Hi my name is Blaine Anderson."

Blaine was so excited to start camp today. His mommy had packed his his favorite lunch. A turkey and cheese sandwich with chips and a pudding cup. He was ready to play football so badly that he jumped up and down as they waiting to sign in to the camp. After he ran to Wes and David, his two best buddies after giving his mommy one last hug. Coachs Bieste and Tyla ran a quick little drill to see who would be best team captians and it ended up being him and this other kid Dave Karofsky. Blaine didn't like him because he was mean to a lot of the other kids.

Since Blaine was captian of the team he got to help Coach Bieste write the plays. Since he watched football with his dad, he kind of knew what to do. After getting some throwing in, it was time for lunch.

He was going to sit with Wes and Daivd, like he did during school... But they were sitting with two cheerleading girls so he looked for a place to sit. A little out of the way, under the big shade tree, he saw a boy that he didn't see from football so he went over to talk to him. When the boy say him coming, he had a slight smile of his face so Blaine introduced himself. The other boy introduced himself as Kurt Hummel.

When Blaine saw Kurt's lunch box he commented on it, making Kurt blush. "I love this show..." He seemed embarassed so Blaine tried to make him feel better. "I do too, excpet the boy versions are my favorite." He smiled. "So what did your mommy pack you for lunch?"

Kurt looked kind of hurt at the mention of his mommy. He missed her a lot but daddy said it was okay. "My daddy made me my lunch... a peanut butter & jelly sanwhich with carrot sticks and ranch. oh and my favorite apple juice."

Blaine didn't get why Kurt's daddy made him lunch but he thought it was cool. His daddy would never do that. But at the same time, thought it was cool. Blaine and Kurt became good friends as they exchanged carrot sticks for chips and Blaine snuck a bite of pudding to Kurt. The were giggling and having fun until it was time to go back to their own sides of the camp and work on their own activities. Kurt was practicing jumping and Blaine was working with Finn Hudson hiking the ball when it was time to leave for the day. Blaine caught sight of Kurt right before he left and gave him a wave. He hoped he and kurt would have lunch together tomorrow because he really liked it.

Kurt blushed and waved back at Blaine who just smiled so Kurt smiled back before getting in his daddy's truck telling him about Blaine and the fun stuff he did today. Niether boy could wait until the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up quicker than he usually did. Which is saying something since he is a morning person. He was ready to go and bouncing in his seat a good 45 minutes before they had to be there. He wanted to see his new friend. He hoped Blaine wanted to see him just as much. "Daddy! Can we please go now! I wanna get to camp!" Burt laughed at his son and when he saw that is was 20 minutes before camp started, they got in his truck and drove the seven minute drive to the high school where the camp was held. Turns out, Blaine was the same way as Kurt was that morning and his mom had brought him and was sitting in the car waiting for it to get closer to the time camp started. When Kurt saw Blaine, he unhooked his seatbelt and made a bolt for him. Blaine saw Kurt and did the same. Burt and Blaine's mom, Andrea, tring to keep up with the two boys. No easy thing to do since they were so eager to see wach other. Burt and Andrea introsuced themselves and went back to their vehicles while Kurt and Blaine sat on a bleacher and chatted about last night's new episode of "Scooby Doo".

When the rest of the kids and coaches got there, Blaine and Kurt went to their respective places and the coaches had them do warm up. Some of the girls gae Kurt funny looks because he was really flexible but Mercedes glared at them from beside Kurt and the quit. After they broke off, Kurt could see the football side doing laps and he found Blaine second in line, behind the coach. He couldn't help but stare. Mercedes saw him and waved her hands in front of him. "Come one white boy, we got to get to practicing." The rest of the time before lunch went really well. Both boys would look over to see the other occasionally and when their eyes would meet, they would blush and look away. When lunch rolled around, Kurt went to the tree just like yesterday to see that Blaine was already there. Right before he could reach Blaine though, he tripped on something and when he looked up, Dave was standing over him, blocking the sun from whrre he was standing. Kurt automatically flinched his hands up so that he could try and protet himself and Blaine was up next to him.

"Leave him alone Dave. He didn't do anything to you." Blaine stood up to Dave even though Dave was a lot taller. Thankfully, he backed off and Blaine helped Kurt up and grabbed his lunch box for him. They sat down together under the tree and ate lunch just like yesterday. Blaine had strawberry jello this time and he and Kurt both agreed that it was their favorite flavor. They found out that they both have a love for Disney movies and Kurt lets it slide that he loves the princesses and his favorite is Ariel. Blaine just smiles and says that if Kurt is Ariel then he should be Prince Eric. A deep blush overtakes Kurt's cheeks and he turns away.

Too soon, it is time to do more work so they go back tho their sides of the fields and work. Blaine and Coach Bieste work on a couple game plans to practice tomorrow and Kurt was working on how far he could split. He was pleased when he could do it better than some of the girls but Coach Sylvester looked at him a little wierd. Blaine saw him one time he was in a split position and his eyes went wide. their eyes met like they had so many times today and they both blushed and it took Bieste a minute to get Blaine's attention again. She thought he was staring at the girl cheerleaders, but he only stared at Kurt. He didn't know why but he didn't find the girls as appealing as he did Kurt. He would ask his mom about it later.

Kurt was having the same problem staring at Blaine. Mercedes knew why she was staring over at the football players, they were all kind of cute. Why was Kurt staring over there though? Did he like boys? She guessed that it would be okay. She knows Santana and Brittany are really close and hold hands so Kurt is allowed to, right? Right. As Kurt stared, he wondered why he would blush everytime he and Blaine would look at each other. He wanted to know why he felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Blaine and not Brittany or Quinn... He knew girls and boys would like each other but could boys like boys and girls like girls? He didn't see why not. He would talk to his dad when he picked him up after camp. At the end of the day, Kurt and Blaine hugged goodbye before going to their parents' cars.

"Hey daddy?" Kurt said from the passenger seat while they were driving home. "Can boys like boys just like boys like girls?" His voice wasn't very load but Burt heard him. "Kurt, yes they can, but a lot of people don't like it... Do you... think that you like boys?" At leeast he shouldn't be too shocked. he expected this to come for two years now... This is okay Burt. "Yeah... I think I do at least... I just know that I don't like girls like I like boys. Is that okay daddy?" Kurt looks up at his father. He wants his dad to approve. "Yeah. I don't care who you like and love as long as you are both nice and treat each other right. No matter what, I love you buddy." Burt is never good at displaying his feelings. Kurt does it with ease just like his mother. Elizabeth was right and Burt is okay with that. Kurt is his son and he will always love him.

Blaine didn't know how to talk to his mommy so he waited till they got home and he was helping her cook before he finally asked. "Mommy, am I allowed to like boys instead of girls?" He didn't expect his mom to drop her spoon that she was using to make mac and cheese. "Why do you ask, Buckeye?" She used her nickname she came up with for him after he started watching Ohio State football last year. "Well... I think I like my friend Kurt... the one you met earlier but I don't know if boys can like boys like that. So I thought I would ask..." He was worried his mommy would say no, that he couldn't like Kurt like that. She finaly answered him. "You can if that is how you feel baby. I don;t see anything wrong with it. But don't rush into something... think about what you are doing and wait till you get a little older before you decide for good." "Okay mommy! Thanks!" Making dinner went quiet after that and after he finished, Blaine said goodnight to his mom and dad and went to bed. He didn't know if he wanted to twll Kurt about liking him tomorrow or not but he probably would...

AN: Review and tell me what you think. I think it is coming along good and I have big plans for our two favorite characters (:


End file.
